Gypsies, tramps & thieves
by Lady Dee M
Summary: [AU] Era una locura, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. [Completo]


**Disclaimer:** **Ranma ½ pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi-sama**

* * *

 **Gitanos, tramposos y ladrones.**

 **Caminó** por la calle con pasos apresurados, pensando muy bien en lo que iba a hacer. Apretó el paso al pensar en lo que podría llegar a decir la gente que la conocía. Paró en una esquina a tomar aire. Ese era asunto suyo, de nadie más. Enderezó la espalda, recuperando la compostura y acomodándose el moño de la coleta que llevaba. Respiró _muy_ hondo un par de veces para que pensamientos como _«¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?»_ y _«Esto es una locura»_ simplemente se esfumasen de su mente.

—Soy una loca desquiciada —sentenció bajito para sí misma.

Sus nervios aumentaron cuando vio al variopinto grupo de gente que acampaba en el lote baldío que quedaba a apenas unas cuantas calles de su casa.

 _«Respira, Akane, respira…»_ se animó mentalmente. _«No quieres parecer una desequilibrada mental»_.

Todo había comenzado una semana antes, una suerte de circo viajero estaba visitando su ciudad y asistió al espectáculo con dos de sus amigas. Nunca había ido al circo, así que está de más decir que quedó fascinada con todo lo que vio.

Aunque más fascinada había quedado con uno de los artistas del circo.

No era ingenua…, bueno, tal vez un poco, ¡pero no tanto como la gente creería, eh! Sabía perfectamente cómo llamaban en el pueblo a la gente como ellos, _gitanos_ , _tramposos_ , _ladrones_ y un sinfín de nombre más en los que no se atrevía ni a pensar. ¿Cómo podrían ser ladrones si se ganaban el dinero con ese espectáculo? ¿Cómo podrían ser tramposos si te cobraban lo justo para entrar y verlos? Es más, le parecía que no les vendría mal subir un poco la tarifa.

Por suerte, la familia de ella era tolerante y tenía muy buenos valores. Su padre estaba de acuerdo que en el mundo en el que vivían, uno tenía que arreglárselas como podía. Su hermana mayor, dulce como la miel, pensaba en que era un gran espectáculo. Y su otra hermana mayor… bueno ella si bien pensaba que era también un gran espectáculo, parecía estar del lado de las habladurías del pueblo.

Otra duda la asaltó, ¿cómo lo buscaba? Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta se había olvidado de cómo se llamaba.

 _«Oh, mira, ¡ahí está!»_ , notó con cierto alivio y bastante ansiedad.

Y sí, ahí estaba, un muchacho alto, de largo cabello negro sujeto en una trenza, piel bronceada y hermosos ojos azules. A la jovencita casi se le escapa un suspiro. Si le preguntaban a ella, las luces bajo las que lo había visto la primera vez no le habían hecho justicia. Era un chico apuesto.

Vio que estaba hablando con alguien más. Era otro muchacho, más alto, que también tenía el cabello largo y negro, pero atado en una coleta en lugar de trenzado. No podía ver sus ojos, pues estos estaban ocultos bajo unas gruesas gafas de botella con montura negra.

¿Debía interrumpirlos? ¿Acercarse y decir hola, para luego presentarse? ¿Dar media vuelta y salir corriendo disparada de vuelta a su casa? No, descartó esa opción casi al tiempo que la pensaba, si no hacía lo que se propuso, lo iba lamentar por los próximos cincuenta años o más. Sus pies, pesados como hierro por los nervios, la llevaron hasta que quedó a unos cuantos metros de ellos. Ahora, de cerca, podía ver que los ojos del otro chico también eran azules.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —preguntó el de la trenza con amabilidad, al verla parada ahí sin decir nada.

—T-t-te es-estaba b-b-buscando, a t-t-ti —tartamudeó.

El muchacho arqueó una ceja, para luego voltearse a su amigo.

—Fuera.

El chico de lentes rodó los ojos y se levantó del cajón de madera en el que estaba sentado. Ella lo observó irse antes de volverse a ver a la razón de su presencia en ese lugar, él también se había levantado y se cruzó de brazos.

—Disculpa, ¿te conozco? —ella se encogió en su lugar, aunque su tono no era malintencionado, la cohibió más.

—N-no —contestó—. Y-yo… —sin saber qué más hacer se inclinó hacia adelante, entregándole con ambas manos el paquetito rectangular que había traído para él y agachando la cabeza para que el no pudiera verle las mejillas, que de lo calientes que estaban, debían de parecer dos manzanitas maduras—. ¡P-p-por favor, a-acepta e-esto!

Vale, eso sí que lo sorprendió, estaba más acostumbrado a que los habitantes de cada pueblo que visitaba dijeran cosas a sus espaldas y que luego acudieran al show como si nada, ¿qué era esto de recibir un regalo? Tomó con cuidado la cajita de las temblorosas manos de la jovencita, mentalmente preparándose para que todo fuera en realidad una broma de mal gusto. Se sorprendió gratamente al ver que se trataba de una simple caja de bombones de chocolate. Sonrió.

—Gracias. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

—A-A-Akane T-T-Tendo —tartamudeó, vaya, empezaba a pensar que la chica tenía un problema de habla o algo así. Hasta que, envalentonada, agregó algo más—. ¡Y me gustó mucho tu número!

—Bueno, A-A-Akane T-T-Tendo —sonrió, imitando sus tartamudeos—, ¿te gustaría un tour por la caravana?

—¡Me encantaría! —contestó con los ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa.

Y así, Akane siguió a Ranma durante lo que parecieron horas mientras él le contaba cosas sobre el lugar, el espectáculo, cosas que había vivido aquí y allá. Nunca había hablado tanto con alguien fuera de su mundo de luces de colores y casas que consistían de tráileres y vagones de tren. De vez en cuando, veía a su mejor amigo dando tumbos de aquí para allá persiguiendo al objeto de sus afectos y este, al reconocerlo, le hacía alguna burla. Sólo podía sonreírle. Le dolían las mejillas de tanto sonreír y eso sólo lo hacía sonreír más. Akane descubrió que muchos de los chicos que trabajaban en el circo eran chicos de su edad, era extraño.

—¿Y te gusta trabajar en el circo? —preguntó Akane una vez que se sentaron porque Ranma no tenía más que mostrarle y no se le ocurrió más que contarle.

—Nací en esta caravana —contó, para luego encogerse de hombros—. Es la única vida que conozco —volteó a verla—. A veces tengo suerte y las fanáticas lindas como tú me dan obsequios porque les ha gustado mi número.

—D-debes recibir muchos —comentó ella, jugando con los dedos, apartando la mirada con repentina timidez.

—En realidad, eres la primera —confesó, haciéndola sonrojar. Quería que lo supiera, hacerle saber que ella era especial.

—¡Eh, Ranma! —gritaron a lo lejos.

Cuando ambos voltearon, Akane vio al chico de lentes, que Ranma le dijo que se llamaba Mousse, que los miraba y se señalaba la muñeca como si tuviese un reloj allí.

—Debe ser hora de empezar a preparar todo —le explicó—. ¡Ya voy! —gritó a Mousse, poniendo una mano abierta junto a su boca, con la esperanza de que eso amplificase el sonido de su voz. Volteó a ver a Akane, realmente había pasado una tarde increíble con ella y no quería dejarla así como así—. B-bueno, fue… fue un placer conocerte, Akane Tendo.

—También fue un placer conocerte, Ranma Saotome —contestó ella sonriente.

—Akane… —repitió y una idea cruzó por su mente—. Akane, ¿me esperarías un momento?

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer —respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Esperó pacientemente, preguntándose si su familia habría notado su ausencia. Su padre era tan histérico que probablemente ya hubiera ido a la policía y estuviera repartiendo volantes.

—Toma, Akane…—oyó que le decían.

Ranma había vuelto y le entregaba un sobre blanco. Al abrirlo, enseguida lo devolvió.

—No, Ranma, no puedo aceptarlo… —discutió.

Sin embargo, el empujó levemente el sobre de nuevo hacia ella. Sólo eran dos entradas para el espectáculo de esa noche, nada más. No era gran cosa.

—Por favor, Akane —insistió—. Llévalas, quiero verte en las gradas esta noche. Puedes invitar a tu amiga, a tu hermana… o a tu novio —sopesó, dándose cuenta de que tal vez la muchacha ya tuviese a alguien.

—N-no tengo novio —sintió la necesidad de aclararle, luego suspiró y sacó una de las entradas, para luego devolverle el sobre—. Aceptaré una, Ranma, nadie tiene tiempo para acompañarme hoy, no haré que gastes en una entrada que no usaré. De verdad te lo agradezco mucho.

No pudo evitar pensar que, si fuera por él, tendría todo el tiempo del mundo para ella. Se despidieron y Akane prometió estar allí esa noche.

* * *

La noche siguiente, donde estuvo la caravana y la carpa del circo, sólo quedaba un lote baldío y olvidado. Ranma iba sentado en el vagón, esperando llegar a la siguiente ciudad. Se llevó un bombón a la boca, disfrutando su achocolatado sabor. En cuanto su madre los vio, le dijo que no comiera tantos, porque no era algo que él estuviese acostumbrado a comer. ¿Algodón de azúcar? ¿Palomitas? ¿Manzanas acarameladas? De todo eso podía atiborrarse hasta que no le diese más el estómago sin consecuencia alguna. Sin embargo, rara vez comía chocolates.

—¿Ya vas a compartir? —preguntó Mousse, sentándose a su lado.

Ranma y Mousse siempre compartían el vagón de carga en el que viajaban, era así desde que tenían doce. El chico se había quitado los lentes y se venía despintando una estrella plateada que tenía sobre uno de los ojos, dónde Ranma descubrió que tenía un golpe. Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de que probablemente fuera una de las patadas características de "La Tigresa de China" otra artista que viajaba con ellos y que, junto a la vieja momia de su abuela, hacían un número de domado de leones. El nombre real de la muchacha era Shampoo y Mousse estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella.

—Esa chica te va a matar algún día —comentó.

—Para que sepas, ella no hizo esto —le aclaró, señalándose el leve amoratado de su ojo—. Fue la momia de su abuela, ¡y Shampoo me defendió! —suspiró soñador—. ¡Hasta me dio un beso!

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Dónde?

—Justo aquí —contestó palpándose los labios con la punta de los dedos—. ¡Ranma, soy tan feliz!

—Puedo verlo —aprobó sonriente, si su mejor amigo era feliz, pues él también—. Toma —y le convido un bombón.

—Gracias —tomó el chocolate y se lo metió a la boca, el dulce sabor pareció traer algo a su memoria. Sacó un sobre blanco de una de las voluminosas mangas que usaba como parte del acto de magia que hacían él y su madre—. Antes de que lo olvide, tu admiradora me pidió que te diera esto porque tenía que irse.

Ranma abrió el sobre y con cierta prisa leyó la nota en el interior.

 _«Esta noche también estuviste increíble. Por favor, escríbeme»_

Y abajo, figuraba una dirección que asumió debía de ser la de su casa. Suspiró, apoyándose la carta contra el pecho, una vez Mousse le había preguntado cuál era su ciudad favorita pero habían estado en tantos lugares bonitos que no supo responder. Al fin había encontrado una respuesta.

—¿Sabes algo, Mousse? Yo también soy muy feliz —declaró, recostándose contra la fría pared metálica del vagón

No podía esperar para volver a esa ciudad otra vez.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **¡Listo! Está historia lleva un tiempo rondando por mi cabeza, desde que escuché "Gypsies, tramps & thieves" de Cher. Antes no tenía una historia muy definida, pero ya está hecho, si llegaron hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Dee-Dee Zednem**

 **12/01/18**

 **09:44 p.m.**


End file.
